


Spring Semester

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder





	Spring Semester

**Author's Note:**

> Never done a chatlog-style fic before but Jack said it was a homestuck thing so, uh, take that as you will

[8:00:01] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Salutations, Ser Brady! The dawn radiates through the skies of Ylisstol, welcoming my beleaguered companion back to his home after another tireless night of tending to his wounded flock!

[8:00:12] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Drat! Meant for that to send that at 8 sharp.

[8:02:37] **brady_t:** mornin’ to you too

[8:02:53] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Hark, he returns at last! Fears that he has been struck down during his journey have been laid to rest!

[8:03:18] **brady_t:** Don’t be so dramatic. I was just taking a shower.

[8:04:22] **brady_t:** Aw jeez, seeing you type this long is never a good sign.

[8:04:23] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Cleanliness is next to godliness, as they say! And now, with your body cleansed and your spirits freshened by the rousing cascades of clear panacea, you may rest easy, as you so deserved!

[8:04:46] **brady_t:** Well it was adman nice shower

[8:04:49] **brady_t:** *a damn nice

[8:05:30] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Alas, I have classes to attend, and you have sleep to catch up on, so I shan’t hold you any longer than is required!

[8:05:49] **brady_t:** No prob. Nice catchin ya before bed

[8:05:53] **brady_t:** Take care

[8:06:24] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Care shall be taken, my love! I bid thee adieu!

[8:06:33] **brady_t:** Love ya too

[17:26:03] **brady_t:** How was class?

[17:26:20] **brady_t:** Respond whenever ya get back.

[18:03:46] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** At last, the chosen hero arrives!

[18:04:24] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** He flings himself into the warm embrace of his beloved, the day’s labors fading away at the elation of his reunion!

[18:04:42] **brady_t:** I can see why English always was your strong suit

[18:05:55] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Today’s studies were a grand success! The foul demons of Tri’go-no’me-try ambushed me with a surprise quiz, but wielding my graphing calculator as a warrior would a mighty blade, I triumphed over those treacherous Waves of Sine!

[18:06:14] **brady_t:** adding dashes and apostrophes makes anything sound like some mythic beast huh

[18:06:20] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Truly!

[18:06:28] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** I trust your slumber was a restful one?

[18:06:41] **brady_t:** I guess

[18:07:07] **brady_t:** If you could put the theatrics on hold for a sec, theres somethin I wanted to talk about

[18:07:31] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** But of course! What troubles you, my fair companion?

[18:07:39] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** SHIT sorry force of habit

[18:07:58] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** What’s up? Is something wrong?

[18:08:21] **brady_t:** Nah. I mean, not really I guess?

[18:08:46] **brady_t:** It’s just hard, being apart all this time and all

[18:08:54] **brady_t:** I miss ya

[18:08:59] **brady_t:** We all do

[18:09:18] **brady_t:** Ma’s always asking how you’re doin

[18:09:44] **brady_t:** Sir Snugglepaw’s gettin antsy too

[18:10:02] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** I see.

[18:10:21] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** It seems absence truly makes one’s heart grow fonder.

[18:10:39] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Not a moment goes by when you’re not in my thoughts!

[18:10:43] **brady_t:** Yeah?

[18:11:24] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Indeed! As my long-suffering dorm-mates may testify, every spare moment is occupied by fantasies of the day we may reunite once more!

[18:11:52] **brady_t:** Oh yeah, Leo and Niles, right?

[18:12:09] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Quite correct! In fact, the latter has beckoned to me, I shall return shortly!

[18:12:30] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Never mind, he just told me to pass along a hello from him.

[18:12:46] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** And then made a vulgar gesture, as he is wont to do.

[18:13:07] **brady_t:** Nohr U sounds like a fun place

[18:13:32] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** It really is. How’s our hometown school treating you?

[18:14:11] **brady_t:** Not bad I ‘spose. Things are pretty quiet around here, and I’m glad they are.

[18:14:26] **brady_t:** Oh! Did I mention I got that internship at the vet’s?

[18:15:01] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Gasp! The good Doctor Henry has taken you under his proverbial wing?!

[18:15:26] **brady_t:** His bird’s too small for me to fit under its wing but yeah

[18:15:45] **brady_t:** I do a bit of everythin. Take calls, bring patients into the checkup rooms, clean up after them.

[18:16:13] **brady_t:** It’s pretty much like a human hospital, really

[18:16:30] **brady_t:** except our patients are a bit hairier

[18:16:35] **brady_t:** and better behaved

[18:16:37] **brady_t:** :p

[18:17:13] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Such excellent news! I have no doubt in my heart that one day, you’ll make as good a doctor as your mentor!

[18:17:31] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** I can see it now; Brady Themis, Chirurgeon of Beastkin!

[18:17:43] **brady_t:** think I’ll just stick to ‘vet’ lol

[18:18:01] **brady_t:** how’s drama?

[18:18:43] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Things are going quite nicely! Even the professor gawks in awe when I channel all of my energy into the most dramatic of performances!

[18:19:09] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** And yet, no one has yet to figure out where the true source of my emotive power lies…

[18:19:20] **brady_t:** Oh yeah? where’s that?

[18:19:56] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** You see, in moments of peril, I draw upon the memory of a certain pure-hearted soul, who’s infused my life with his holy light and burning passion for the good of man and beast alike.

[18:20:14] **brady_t:** Aw geez do you mean me?

[18:20:22] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** But of course!

[18:20:40] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

[18:20:42] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** <3

[18:20:54] **brady_t:** aaaaaaaaapjadgoimomvoiesrvm

[18:21:11] **brady_t:** I miss you too, ya big lug

[18:21:24] **brady_t:** When you get back for the summer, I’m gonna snuggle your brains out

[18:21:40] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Challenge accepted!

[18:22:22] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** But hark! My stomach grumbles, beckoning me to the fluorescently-lit cornucopia of the dining hall. It is with a heavy heart that I must bid you farewell once more…

[18:22:49] **brady_t:** Oh, sorry. Don’t let me keep ya

[18:23:12] **brady_t:** I’m heading out to the clinic in a sec anyway

[18:23:48] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Could you take some selfies with the critters for me? I could use some adorable photos to keep my spirits buoyed

[18:23:56] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** (and animals are nice as well!)

[18:24:10] **brady_t:** You got it

[18:24:16] **brady_t:** Anyway, love ya

[18:24:18] **brady_t:** Toodles

[18:24:30] **xXxH3R0_0F_L3G3NDxXx:** Safe travels, my love!


End file.
